


Bethink

by aquabee



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, beetlebabes, its a first for this fandom, its short, lydia wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee
Summary: Lydia wears her dress.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Bethink

**Author's Note:**

> i tried really hard this is my first work, let me know what you think, i'm nervous

In the closet resided an old dress, a dress collecting dust over the years, though still tastefully intact. A dress of red, so large it looked like it had been made on the world’s biggest bird cage or as though the had turned a ferris wheel into a sphere before making the garment. 

Bored, on a rainy and lonely afternoon, Lydia decided to pay it a visit as though it were an old friend. She slid the dress on, it hugged her figure better than it did on the day of their wedding, this was probably due to the fact that she had changes in her body over the years due to actually growing up, her body having more curves in certain places now, she was a mother now so this caused even more changes. 

Wearing the dress, she did a small twirl, her dress was like an ocean of scarlet, with waves splashing when she moved, though it was a bit more itchy than she remembered. The sleeves stopped perfectly at her wrists. In the very same closet, she found her veil, putting it on, it was still as long as ever like a train. A train that doesn’t end, sort of like Rapunzel’s hair. 

Another twirl, and it was like a dancing rose with black leaves. 

She had been admiring herself in the mirror when a figure walked into the room, a short and portly male although taller than herself, had come in. He had deep green hair, and quite the grin, wrapping his arms around her waist. 


End file.
